Azure
by aboyinwonderland
Summary: Arthur is a wealthy pirate captain who is deeply loved by his crew. But unexpectedly another pirate ship bombs his dear ship. What happens when the ship sinks? Most of his crew survives, being led away into safety by lifeboats, but the captain himself gets stranded in unknown territories, not knowing what else he can do, he decides to rely on this oddly enthusiastic merman.


**First chapter :D So, I just wanted to let you guys know that human names are used, and that Ludwig (Germany) is just a small kid. So you won't get confused x) **

**Arthur: England, Dalaigh: Ireland, Ethan: N. Ireland, Allistor: Scotland, Brett: Australia (Nickname Oz), Lovino: S. Italy (Romano), Feleciano: N. Italy (Veneciano), Antonio: Spain, Matthias: Denmark, Tino: Finland, Berwald: Sweden, Lukas: Norway, Emil: Iceland**

* * *

_Prolougue _

_by aboyinwonderland_

* * *

_The pirates song was echoing through the morning sky, a sky that was all too beautiful to even be in this world. For some reason, the pirates were very happy today. Singing and laughing while telling jokes Arthur didn't bother to hear nor understand. The pirate captain moved his gaze towards the sun beams that managed to rise above the horizon, making the water glitter beautifully. He was extremely bored, and had absolutely nothing to do except to hear his crews bad singing and awfully boring jokes. A silent sigh left the captains lips as he saw his elder brother Dalaigh walking towards him the ginger hair covered in a big hat, the red coat sailing in the sea wind. "Artie, Feleciano and Lovino would like to see you." Dalaigh said as he came closer to his brother. "Why?" Arthur asked back, too lazy to stand up and walk down the stairs. "Just come!" Dalaigh rolled his eyes and begun to walk away again, towards a group of pirates. Arthur huffed as he stood up from his comfortable place, making himself walk to the small cabin before walking down a couple of dark stairs in a dusty hall. Unfortunately, this hall didn't have any lights, and that's why spiders and other creepy insects liked to live here. The smell was also foul, it wasn't the smell of mould, but something more… Rotten? Either way, a couple of people had died here down, and a couple of more people would die here._

_"Shut up, he's coming!" Arthur heard someone whisper, without even looking he knew it was Lovino. Once the pirate was down, he crossed his arms, standing in front of a cell and inside there were two other pirates, pirates who didn't belong to his crew. Pirates who belonged to his enemy "What do you want?" Arthur asked, his eyes staring at the twins. "We want to get out of here!" Lovino spat back, glaring at the pirate with hateful eyes. "Too bad, I won't let you out." Arthur smirked and unfolded his arms. "Well! Blame yourself if Antonio does something with your dear ship! You ugly bastard!" Lovino said, still not taking off his eyes of the captain. Arthur sighed "He won't do anything to my ship. He can't. As long as you two idiots are held hostage here down, he wouldn't want to do anything that could possibly destroy my ship and hurt you. He have to get you two out of here first." Arthur explained with an amused smirk playing on his face. "He will get us out of here, right Lovi?" Feleciano said, looking at his older twin for an answer. "of course he will!" Lovino huffed._

_"I wish him luck" Arthur said as he made his way to the stairs again. "Hey! Come back!" Lovino hissed, frustrated that he was treated like this. Arthur just ignored him, walking up the creaky stairs and opened the door again, a small moment, sunlight was shown to the brothers, but soon again it vanished together with the sound of the closing door. "Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot!" Lovino spat and stomped around the small cell. "Don't worry Lovi, Antonio will get us out from here!" Feleciano smiled. Lovino looked at his brother, so sure, so careless._

_As soon as Arthur opened the door he could hear his singing crew again. The captain shook his head in annoyance, and made his way to the steering wheel. "Ah! Captain!" Arthur smiled at the German… Or he wasn't really German.. His younger brother was but he was… Ah! he was Prussian! "What are you two up to?" Arthur asked as he also noticed the smaller blonde one. "Lud wanted to know how it felt to be a real pirate" Gilbert laughed as he watched his little brother trying to spin the big wheel. Arthur nodded as he also watched Ludwig, his eyes fully concentrated at the sea in front of him. And since he was so short, Gilbert had put a small stool under him. Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest, a grin on his face as he also looked at the sea "want some help?" He asked the younger one who seemed to have some problems to spin the wheel "Nein! I can do this myself" He smiled and with all his might spinning the steering wheel. Arthur smiled as he saw how good friends Gilbert and Ludwig were. Much closer than he was to his own brothers._

_"The singing is getting kinda annoying now.." Gilbert admitted, the crimson red orbs looking down at the other pirates. Arthur nodded "Well, let them be happy, it was quite long ago I've seen them this happy" Arthur said as he also looked down at the crew. "What's that big brother?" Both pirates looked down at the younger one, who was pointing out in the sea. They followed his gaze "What's what?" Gilbert asked as he couldn't seem to see something. "That! There out in the sea!" Ludwig said stubbornly. "There's nothing there, Lud" Arthur answered as he narrowed his eyes, trying to see what the smaller one was pointing at. "It disappeared now" Ludwig said. "Haha, fun joke Lud." Gilbert said sarcastically. "It wasn't a joke, I promise!" Ludwig said and looked at Arthur "Didn't you see anything, captain?" He asked, Arthur shook his head "You were probably just imagining things.". Ludwig pouted as he turned his attention back to the big wheel in front of him, still sure that he saw something. Gilbert ruffled the younger ones hair, chuckling._

* * *

_Ethan was looking out the sea. He was finally done with his job, cleaning the kitchen. The young Northern Irish boy bent over the fence of the ends of the boat, looking down at the water as he was enjoying the day to his fullest. It was a beautiful and warm day, and they were far away from the worries and civilisation. Ethan placed his arms on the fence, looking down at the water. The water seemed to move faster if he was looking right down than if he was looking across the ocean. Then the ship seemed to be the worlds slowest ship ever. "Finally done?" Dylan chuckled as he had appeared beside Ethan, also looking out the sea. "Yep!" he smiled. "Don't tell Arthur we helped you" The Welsh grinned. Ethan rolling his eyes "I know that." he answered. He was happy that Dylan didn't seem so fed up by it anymore._

_Dylan, Allistor and Dalaigh had always expected that their father would give the ship to the oldest, who was Allistor. And it actually was a shock when their father decided to give his most beloved ship to Arthur. Ethan could really never understand why, but it was probably since Arthur had always been the most loved one in their family. Ethan didn't feel jealous at all. He also liked his older brother. But Allistor had got really upset about the whole thing. Yelling and accusing. Dylan and Dalaigh had tried to calm him down, without any further success._

_And Ethan had also noticed that yet today Allistor was mad about it. Maybe not as much, but he didn't like Arthur and would often embarrass him or just simply have a bad attitude towards him. Dalaigh and Dylan didn't care that much though, they were abroad on the ship and had gotten high positions, so what had they to be upset about? "What the hell is that?" Ethan woke up from his thoughts as he heard his brother speak again, pointing down in the water with a perplexed expression. Ethan also looked down in the water, and the same expression was seen on his face. "Is that a…" Ethan felt stupid to conclude his sentence. It couldn't possibly be a mermaid… but.. there was no doubt about it.. "What the fu**" Dylan asked as he rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was awake or not. "Look! A mermaid!" Ethan turned his head and saw his cousin Peter point at the water, a happy smile on his face. "Stop joking kid" He could hear someone say. "Shhh" Ethan hushed him. "Why?" Peter asked confused. "The others think you're stupid!" Ethan answered. "But it is.. no it can't be.." Dylans gaze followed the creature as it was now slowing down, getting left behind by the ship._

_There was no doubt about it. A Blueish golden tail, and a humans upper part, long, white hair._

* * *

_"What are you blabbering about?" Both brothers turned around and saw Arthur stand there with an annoyed expression. Looking at Peter. "There was a mermaid in the water" Peter said, ignoring Ethan and Dylans gazes. Arthur frowned "Don't be stupid lad, such things as mermaids doesn't exist." The Brit said and slightly shook his head "There's no such things as mermaids?" Peter asked, disappointment settled on his face._

_"What's that?!" "is that a…" "it can't be possible.." "but it looks like one" "are you sure?" "IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!" Arthur looked over the ocean, narrowing his eyes. "Crap! Captain what are we going to do!?" "Shit.." Arthur cursed as he discerned the ship from the sea. "Turn around!" he ordered "NOW!" Gilbert quickly acted and took a grip of the steering wheel, Ludwig moved away "Gil.. What's that?" he asked and looked over the ocean. "not.. now!" Gilbert said as he turned the heavy steering wheel, turning around the huge boat. "Prepare cannons!" The captain yelled over the deck, as the rest of the crew ran towards the cannons, the people who haven't been fast enough to get cannon were carrying the bombs from the under deck. ''Lud.. Go to Arthur!'' The elder brother ordered, Ludwig nodded and trotted away to the captain._

* * *

_"… what was that?" Feleciano asked as he thought he had heard something. "Nothing! They're just acting!" Lovino growled as he turned around in the bed. It wasn't late or anything, but Lovino just had nothing else to do than to lie in bed and hope that Antonio would save them. "But I thought i he-" "you didn't hear anything now shut up!" Lovino hissed. The door was opened and the light was burning Felecianos eyes, so he quickly closed them. "Time to get up laddies." The Scottish accent spoke and entered he cell. "Force us!" Lovino huffed and sat up in bed. "You could be left here if you want. We're being under attack" Allistor said, but before he had the chance to finish his sentence Lovino interrupted "Told you Antonio would find you!" He said "And it's not that Spanish idiot." Allistor said as he band Flecianos hands behind his back. Lovino blinked, it wasn't Antonio..? Then who could it be.. "stand up." Allistor ordered him. Lovino stood up, still deep in thought. Allistor also band Lovinos hands behind his back and pushed the two hostages out from the basement. Bombing was now heard, and to everyone's surprise, it really wasn't Antonio._

_Matthias grinned as their ship had come closer to the other ones "ELD!" Berwald yelled, and immediately bombs were heard. "Haha! sånn skal de' være!'' Matthias grinned, wanting to high five the Swede who just shook his head. ''.. no?.. no ok..'' He pouted. ''Now it's our time to win'' Tino smirked as he lit fire on the small thread on the canon._

* * *

**Translator**

**Sånn skal de' være = It shall be like that!**

**It's difficult to translate exact to English, since we nordics use the language in a different way. So you could say that Matthias meant 'That's the spirit' **

**Eld: Fire**

**Yep, I just really wanted to add the nordics in to this fanfic since I'm from a Nordic country myself ^^and I just find them awesome~**

**I would really appreciate is someone reviewed or something :D That would make me really happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia nor its characters belongs to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**


End file.
